The Space Between
by Judo Chick
Summary: Meredith tries to move on with her life. Forgetting about McDreamy and starting a new relationship, however things are never that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith threw her keys into the tiny bowl by the door, she missed and they fell on to the floor. 'Why was that stupid bowl there anyway?' she thought to herself picking them up. It wasn't her idea that's for sure. She threw them into the bowl again, this time they spun around it making a final stop back on the floor yet again; she would be dammed before picking them up a second time. She Meredith felt like crying and screaming all at the same time. However she had found from recent experiences that a bottle of tequila was much better than any emotional outburst. She walked towards the kitchen but before she could indulge her habit the phone rang.

"Meredith it's for you!" George yelled from upstairs.

"I'm busy!"

George emerged half way down the stairs with his hand cupped over the mouthpiece. "She says her name is Lily. It sounds impor…"

"Give." Meredith grabbed the phone from over the railing leaving George in a state of shock. "Lil are you okay?" Meredith paused holding the phone in one hand and George's hand, which she grabbed right after the phone to make sure he stayed put, with the other. After intently listening for about five minutes she spoke again. "Okay that's not a big deal I'll be right over, hang tight." Meredith hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch sighing.

"Who was that?" George asked.

"Lily."

"Yeah I got that part. Lily who?"

"Lily Hadley, she's a friend. She needs me to…" Meredith paused and looked towards her friend. "She needs help and I may need some help helping her. Do you want to tag along?"

"Sure," George stuttered walking down the remaining stairs. "Where?"

"Just grab my keys. They're on the floor."


	2. Chapter 2

George wanted to ask Meredith where they were going but was afraid that she would yell at him, she liked to yell a lot. "Meredith where are we going?" he finally asked hoping that she wouldn't yell.

"Here." Meredith pulled the car into a parking lot of a gym and turned the engine off. "My friend Lily works here, she needs a few stitches."

"Why doesn't she go to the hospital?"

"She doesn't like doctors."

"Meredith you're a doctor. I am also a doctor."

"George don't waste your logic on me. She doesn't like other doctors. She likes me and she'll like you." Meredith grabbed her bag, slammed the car door and headed towards the building.

George followed not knowing what else to do. Truth be told he loved rash impulsive Meredith she was cute. Walking into the front entrance he half expected to find a small girl with a tiny cut after all her name was Lily. However as the learning curve went he was wrong. After walking through the gym into the back where there was a boxing ring he saw a small girl with what appeared to be a massive cut and a broken nose. There was also an older guy holding a towel to the bleeding and an ice pack on her nose. "Wow," was all he could bring himself to say.

Meredith shot him a 'shut up' look before approaching her friend. "Lil what have you been doing to that pretty face of yours?" she asked taking the towel out of the man's hand. "Thanks Mike."

Lily winced in pain as Meredith examined the cut. "We were sparring without helmets and I got hit fast and hard with the Velcro."

"And it sliced you pretty good. Who got you?"

"Bradley."

"Ah well that explains it." Meredith opened up her bag and took out a piece of sterile gauze over the cut. "Well kid you are going to have one hell of a shiner." Meredith got Mike to remove the ice pack he was still holding on Lily's nose. "You got to learn to not get hit or at least wear a helmet till you do."

"I know, I know," Lily said turning her attention to George. "Who is the guy?"

"That's George, he…" Meredith walked over to George who was standing a fair distance away looking uneasy and took his hand in hers. "Is going to hold your hand," she replaced her hand with Lily's. "While I do this…" with one shift motion Meredith grabbed onto Lily's nose and set it back into place. George felt that his fingers were going to break under the pressure that Lily was gripping them. "You okay?"

"Peachy," Lily replied releasing George's hand and lying down in the ring.

Meredith followed placing a towel under Lily's head and getting George to hold the ice pack on her nose. "You really have to get over your fear of doctors too, I can't be half hazardly stitching you up every time Bradley knocks you around."

"I know." Lily's eyes began to close as Meredith began to stitch her up. "Thanks Meredith. This really means a lot to me, you know that right?"

"Yes I know. You can make it up to me by giving another lesson when you're better."

"Deal," Lily said with a smile.

"Uh Meredith," George said from the other side of Lily's body.

"Yes?"

"She, her, Lily's…" he stuttered. "Her…"

"Out with it George."

"I've been checking her pulse. It's…it's…180."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Meredith said causally continuing her line of stitches.

"WHAT?"

Meredith finished her work and lay down beside Lily. "She has a heart condition George, she'll be fine." Meredith patted Lily on the head. "You're okay right?"

"Yes, but thank you for the concern George, you are very kind." Lily smiled sitting up. "Well I should get Mike to take me home. I'll see you on Sunday?"

"Yeah I'll take the stitches then."

"George you should come to." Lily gave Meredith a hug and left.

"What was that?" George asked. "Lily, she's my boxing instructor."

"You take boxing?"

"Yup. Come on lets go home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have a double life?" George finally let out on the car ride home.

"What do you mean?"

"You box. You reset that girls nose and let her go home with a pulse of 180!" George was so confused he found himself yelling. "I'm not even going to start with the stitches! What if she gets an infection? What is she has a head injury? What…"

"George relax Mike is a doctor at the local emergence room he'll stay with her tonight. Lily doesn't like him doing her stitches, nor does he want to. I don't mind."

"You box?"

"Every Sunday that I don't work. What did you think I did when I was leaving the house every morning at seven?"

"Going to church?"

Meredith laughed and gave George a smile that melted his heart. "It's good for stress management and helping get over Derrick."

George nodded he could have gone without hearing that name. "Sounds…interesting."

"You should come on Sunday it can be a house event."

"House event?" George paused thinking over the statement. "Izzy does this too?"

"And Christina," Meredith added as she pulled the car into the driveway.

"Why am I the last…Christina boxes?" George suddenly got a visual in his head of the three girls in their scrubs with big red gloves on. "That just adds a whole new level of scary to her." He laughed nervously as they walked in the house.

"Hey where have you two been?" Izzy asked from her position on the couch. "I thought we were going to have another fun tequila night."

"Lily need some stitches, George came along for the ride," Meredith explained plopping herself down on the couch. "Now he knows our dirty little secret."

"I guess we have to kill him." Izzy smiled and threw a pillow at her friend who was standing in the doorframe looking nervous. "Lil is okay, right?"

"Mike is taking care of her." Meredith explained curling up in a little ball. "Bradley popped her pretty good."

"Poor Bradley he loves Lily, he must feel terrible." Izzy shifted giving George a place to sit down beside her. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Meredith chimed in half falling asleep where she was sitting.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You're LATE!" Bailey yelled at her interns as they walked through the front door.

Meredith, Izzy and George broke out into a run. The three had all passed out downstairs and the noise from their alarm clocks upstairs took a long time to reach them. Out of the corner of her eye Meredith caught a glimpse of Mike, who was sitting head in his hands in a chair in the waiting room.

"Mike? What's going on?" she asked once she finally reached him. "What happened?" Meredith saw a thick line of worry creased down Mike's face, something she only was when there was something wrong with his little sister Lily.

"Lily passed out taking out the garbage when we got home last night. A neighbour called 911, she's fine, but because it's the first time it has happened they want to keep her for a little bit." Mike paused and looked around for a moment. "The thing is four guys are out sick today and they need me to come in."

"Mike its no problem, I'll check up on her."

"Thanks Meredith, you have no idea what that means to me," Mike said giving Meredith a hug. "I've got my phone with me, Lily knows the number, just in case."

"I'll call you this afternoon to give you an update."

"Thanks," Mike said before heading out the door unaware that while he did Meredith was checking out his butt.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith went to check on Lily after rounds. She found her curled up in a bed in the emergency room obviously trying to ignore the nose around her. "They haven't moved you yet?" Meredith asked sitting on the free space on the bed.

"No but they're pretty backed up, it's not their fault," Lily said. Meredith notice how tired Lily looked, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Mike get you to check up on me?"

"He's worried about you."

"Nah." Lily sat up and looked around. "He knows I'm tough."

"And you have a mean left hook." Meredith was pleased when Lily cracked a smile. "I'm going to try and get you a room okay?"

"No Meredith I'm fine. I'm just going to curl up and watch the world go by."

"Well in case you get bored I brought you a newspaper." Meredith placed the newspaper on Lily's bed and patted her on the head. "If you need anything you can get one of the nurses to come find me."

"I'll be fine, but thanks Meredith."

"Your welcome."

Meredith headed out into the hallway where she ran straight into Derek. She tried to move past him but she was never one to be that lucky. "Sorry," he said without moving out of her way. "What were you doing in emergence? Patient?"

"My friend was admitted last night, I was just checking on her." As soon as the words left her mouth Meredith kicked herself for saying them. She was so stupid to say anything she should have told him to get out of her way and continued walking but she was never that lucky.

"Are they alright?" Derek said with general concern in his voice.

"YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Meredith yelled not thinking of the many hospital staff surrounding her.

"Do what?"

"Drop into my life and ask me how I'm doing. You're not my boyfriend. And my friend is sick and we're all worried and she doesn't care and is so relaxed and YOU! You come in and act all worried and you're not allowed to do that because it makes it very hard to hate you and I do hate you. So just STOP!" Meredith walked into the women's washroom where she knew Derek would not follow. And he didn't, instead he turned around and walked into the emergency room.

"Lillian Craig?" Derek asked a small teenager that he found out Meredith had just been talking to from one of the nurses. Lily picked up her head and nodded. "Hello I'm Dr. Shepherd." Derek picked up her chart and began to look it over. "That's a pretty nasty black eye. How did it happen?" he asked in a friendly tone. He got no response; Lily closed her eyes and curled back up into her previous position. Derek thought she was tired he should have known better, she was ignoring him. "So this is the first time you've passed out?" He continued to receive silence. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Lily's eyes shot open and she sat up. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Derek was taken aback by the girl's forceful tone.

"You're a surgeon and a jerk and whatever you are trying to do you better stop and go run back to your wife." Lily didn't like it when people went over her head and this McDreamy had been a grade 'A' jerk to her friend, all she wanted to do was get away from him. "I'm not planning to have surgery." Lily gritted her teeth refraining from raising her voice. "And if you really do care I got this shiner boxing and I really don't like laying people flat out in their places of business but for jerks such as yourself I may make an exception." Lily smiled looking at Dr. Shepherd's face, which was full of fear. "I'm feeling fine, thanks so much for asking. Now I'm sure you have something more important to be doing."

Derek had no clue how to react to being threatened but an eighteen-year-old girl. He turned around and accepted defeat. It was strange; hearing rage coming from someone other than Meredith made him feel even worse for what he had done. Meredith was a beautiful woman with a big heart and she had so many people willing to knock him unconscious for what he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith tossed her scrubs into her locker and slammed it shut. Yet another long day to add to the list of long days that had come before it. However she was getting out on time. Mike had called her an hour previously asking if she could take Lily home because he was so backed up he'd be lucky to get out of there by eleven. "You ready to go?" she asked turning to Lily who was sitting on the couch looking a little more chipper than she was in the morning.

"Yeah. Listen Meredith you don't have to baby-sit me. I'll be fine at home."

"I think not." Meredith shook her head 'no' she knew that if she did that Mike would kill her. "You and I are going to go eat pizza and watch TV with George and Izzy."

Lily smiled, however it soon faded as Derek walked towards them. "Don't!" she said forcefully sticking her index finger out as a warning. Derek stood in his place being passive aggressively annoying. Lily made a large dramatic sigh and ushered Meredith around his figure giving him a slight shoulder bump.

"What was that about?" Meredith asked.

"He came to see me just after you left. I think you have a stocker."

"He WHAT! I'm going to…"

"Don't worry I took care of it."

"Well let's go." The two headed out to Meredith's car where Izzy and George were already waiting they all got in and headed home. In the back of her mind Meredith wondered what Lily had to Derek.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meredith got up from her settled position on the couch to answer the knock at the door. Hey Mike you made it out alive, and it's only ten-thirty," she said letting Mike into the house.

"Just nearly. Thanks a lot for taking Lily. How is she?"

"She seems to be back 100. But she was pretty tired all day."

"ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT ME?" Lily asked from her curled up spot on the couch. She was sitting next to George telling him all the similarities between he and Mr. Clooney.

"I got nothing else interesting to talk about, you know that." Mike walked into the living room and rubbed the top of Lily's head. "How are you doing kid?"

"I'm good," Lily said smiling. "Can I finish watching this before we go home?"

"Sure."

"Hey Mike why don't we get you a beer. It looks like you could use it." Meredith ushered Mike into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles out of the fridge.

"Thanks," Mike said popping the top. "Lily told me you broke up with McDreamy."

"Yeah, he turned out to be McMarried."

"That sucks." Mike took a sip of his beer as an awkward pause ensued. "Well I hope this isn't too forward of me but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday night? If you have it off."

Meredith took a short flashback of Mike's butt earlier that morning and another one when he was boxing without his shirt on before replying, "Yeah sounds great."

"Perfect. Pick you up around nine?"

"Sounds great." Meredith cracked a small smile, she was back in the game.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Mike asked as he did up his tie. "Lily why are you looking at me like that?"

"Loose the tie."

"Really?"

"Trust me and wear your blue shirt instead oh the white, it brings out your eyes," Lily teased fluttering her eyes. "You need to relax, it is just Meredith."

"Yes, Meredith who is a medical jock, I feel like a cheerleader."

"Well you don't look like one."

"I'm glad."

"If you don't get going you are going to be late."

Mike looked down at his watch. "Crap you're right." Mike switched his shirt and put his jacket on. "This good?"

"Perfect, good luck," Lily gave Mike a quick peck on the cheek before he ran out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"This date better be good. I shaved my legs." Meredith was pacing through the bathroom trying to put her earrings in.

"It will be, you look hot," Izzy said from her seat on the toilet. "You need to relax."

"I can't. I haven't had a real date since, well before Derek."

"Well I think you two are good for each other. You both know the job, have the same hours and you like his little sister and he's a nice guy."

"Thanks." Meredith zipped up the back of her dress and let her hair down. "Good?"

"Put a necklace on," Izzy suggested as the sound of a knock came from the downstairs door. "Don't worry George will get it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

George answered the door knowing who it was. He should have asked her out sooner. Yet here he was opening the door to Mike, her date. "Hi."

"Hello, it's George, right?"

"Yeah come on in Mike."

"Thanks." Mike paused as Meredith walked down the stairs. Her hair was down and she had a very short dress on. Mike had only seen Meredith in jeans, scrubs, or sweaty gym clothes. "Wow." Mike and George both had to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"Thanks," Meredith said blushing slightly.

"Shall we?" Mike offered his arm to her and they headed out.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked placing her hand on George's shoulder.

"You think Meredith would mind if I broke into her Tequila stash?"

"Nah, I'll help you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You look amazing," Mike said opening his car door.

"Thank you," Meredith said getting in. "You look quite dashing."

"Well it helps having Lily, my fashion consultant."

"I know what you mean," Meredith smiled as they drove. "This is Izzy's dress."

Mike laughed and took hold of her hand as they drove. "I'm really glad we did this."

The rest on the date was regular small talk; work, Lily, the gym, weather, the usual. At the end of the evening they found themselves making out in Mike's car, a position Meredith was becoming more familiar. "I had a really great time," Meredith said coming up for air."

"Me too." Mike cooled off as he and Meredith got out. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Defiantly." Meredith pulled Mike in for one last kiss before heading back inside.

"Good time?" Izzy asked, she was obviously watching from the front hall.

"Great time."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mike found Lily asleep in front of the TV when he got home. "Hey kid," he whispered picking her up, taking her into her room.

"Did you have a nice date?"

"I did. Good call on the tie by the way," Mike said putting her down on her bed.

"You should listen to me more often."

"Go to sleep genius. I'll see you in the morning." Mike pulled a blanket over his sister and headed to his room thinking of Meredith.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow, ow, ow!" Lily whined as Meredith picked out her stitches.

"Don't be such a baby," Meredith said continuing her work.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to me? You are dating my brother."

"I am being nice. I'm taking out your stitches."

Lily stuck her tongue out as Meredith cleaned her cut. "He really likes you."

"I really like him."

"More than McDreamy?"

"Yes. For one thing he's not married. He's not married right?"

"Not that I know of, but I'm just his sister." Lily smiled as Meredith gave her a less than approving look. "Thanks for doing this, Mike gets all squeamish when it comes to doing this sort of stuff for me.

"It's no prob. I'm sorry that your boss won't let you teach today."

"Yeah. It's my own stupid fault though. I'll wear a helmet next time. Bradley's a good teacher. Plus it'll be good for George's first class to have some testosterone support." Lily laughed and walked around to behind the reception desk where she spent most of her time when she wasn't teaching.

"Well I've got to change. I'll talk to you after class."

"Have fun." Lily went back to answering the phone and welcoming members. It continued to be a general day mostly members or people looking for a day pass. Midway through the morning an attractive woman walked in. It was obvious she was new. Not only because Lily worked so much she almost knew every member by name but she just stood in the entrance looking around. "Hello welcome to the Seattle Athletic Club. I'm Lily, how may I help you?"

"I was told that this place had the best yoga instructor in the area. I just moved in from New York and I have yet to find an instructor as good as I had," the women said with a smile.

"I'm glad I come so highly recommended," Lily said with a smile.

"You teach yoga?" the women asked in disbelief.

"Oh." Lily rolled her eye and pointed to her fading black eye and freshly removed stitches. "Boxing is a hobby of mine, I'm not very good. Yoga is my true passion."

"That is good to hear. I have faith in this place already. So what is the deal?"

"Well we have classes every morning at six and eight and evening classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday at seven." Lily pulled out a schedule and handed it to the women. "There is a flat fee of twenty dollars a month. Doesn't matter how much you come, or don't."

"Well the price is right. Where do I sign up?"

"I just need your first name and telephone number and your all set."

"Addison, 555-7613."

"Great," Lily smiled taking down the information. "See you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys how was it?" Lily asked a sweaty group of surgeons. "Did you like it George?"

"I did!"

"Well I'm glad Bradley was a good coach." Lily smiled as Bradley slipped behind the desk and gave her a hug. "Ew Bradley you are disgusting! Get off of me!"

Bradley released Lily slightly dropping his linked arms to her waist. "Are you going to let me take you out to apologize for dinner for popping your eye?"

"I don't know," Lily said removing Bradley's hands. "What do you guys think?"

"Give him a chance," Meredith said with a smile. It was the first time she really smiled because she had been happy for more than a day straight.

"Alright you got your date Bradley."

"Pick you up around seven?"

"Alright." Bradley smiled and walked to the change room. "Good job today ladies, George talk to you later."

Meredith raised an eyebrow to Lily. "Wow 'I' didn't see that coming."

"Shut up and go kiss my brother."

"Gladly," Meredith said with a smile. She walked into the back ring where Mike was taking off his gloves and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Lily told me to come kiss you, so hear I am."

"She did?" Mike asked kissing Meredith back. "Why would she do that?"

Mike continued kissing Meredith publicly while he waited for her answer, which to her was the freest feeling in the world. "I was teasing her after Bradley asked her out."

Mike stopped. "Bradley?"

"You didn't see that coming? They are best friends." Meredith tried to kiss Mike again but he backed away. "Are you about to go all protective brother on her because if so I'm inclined to get out of the way."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily pulled herself out of bed early Monday morning. Mike was already in the kitchen and unless her ears were playing tricks on her he was not alone. "Good morning," she said shuffling into the living room dropping her gym bag on the couch. "You two kids have fun last night?" Mike and Meredith stumbled for words but came up with nothing. "You're not setting a very good example Mike."

"Do you want some breakfast?" he offered her a plate of eggs and toast.

"Yes. Food is a very good way to change the subject by the way." Lily took the plate and sat down beside Meredith. "I think we should start putting a sock on the door or something."

"If I see a sock on your door, you aren't going to have a door anymore." Mike pointed his knife at Lily; she put her hands up in a defensive position. "I'm going to drop Meredith off at Grace and then you at the gym, okay?"

"Yup." Lily finished her breakfast and cleared the table. She felt like she should have said something to Meredith but she was a little uncomfortable. She had lived with Mike since she was fifteen and he had girlfriends but rarely brought them home. She figured that he was shielding her but now that she was nineteen all bets were off. The three pilled into Mike's car and headed out. Meredith gave her brother a quick kiss before closing the door and heading into the hospital.

"Are you okay with this kid?" Mike asked as he continued on his way to the gym. "Meredith and I?"

"Yeah it's fine, but can you tell me when she's over. I just don't like the surprise."

"Deal," Mike said pulling into the parking lot of the gym. "Have a good day."

"You too."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So where were you last night?" Izzy enquired in the locker room. When she got no response she knew, she did know before hand but the silence continued. "Mike and Meredith. You two are so cute."

"Izzy lets just go to rounds." Meredith got up and walked right into Dr. Shepherd. "Sorry," she said with little remorse and walked off as if it was any regular guy. Izzy bit her bottom lip trying to contain her excitement Meredith was over Derek.

"Alright people let's go I'm not waiting all day!" Bailey yelled making her interns scramble around trying to follow her. After rounds Bailey made her assignments for the day. "Okay, George, Grey you are with Burke. Yang and Alex with Dr. Shepherd, Izzy Dr. Shepherd has requested you." Although that statement used to confuse the interns but they knew exactly where they were going. "Get going!"

Everyone took off in his or her separate directions. Izzy went up to the maternity ward to find Addison. "Dr. Shepherd good morning," Izzy greeted when she finally found Addison at the front desk of the ward.

Addison gave Izzy an odd look. "It's warmer in here. What happened to the cold shoulder?"

"Meredith has a boyfriend."

"Ah," Addison said looking down at the chart. "Well shall we get to work?"

"Yes." Izzy said regretting her statement. "I didn't mean to be so blunt and I feel really bad about how I treated you. I just had an instinct to protect Meredith."

"Well Dr. Stevens I finally found an excellent yoga studio so I'll forgive you. It will make working together much easier."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Addison, twice in one day?" Lily asked as Addison walked in the front door. "I like my yoga, plus my husband is working late so I've got no one to have dinner with." Addison passed her members card over the table to check in. "I'm surprised your still chipper. You have longer hours than I do. When do you finish?"

"Mondays I finish right after the last class. I'd actually prefer to finish later because my brother works late and I have to walk half way across Seattle to get home."

"I can give you a ride home," Addison offered.

"Really?"

"You save me from the hunt for a yoga instructor and your classes are perfect. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks. Well we better get in there. I hate to keep the soccer moms waiting." Lily smiled and walked into the studio.

"Good class." Addison said when the class was over. "You are an excellent teacher. I may get my legs behind my head yet."

"You're going to give me a big head." Lily smiled as the two headed out.

"So you live with your brother?" Addison asked as they headed out to her car.

"Yeah my mother lives in California with my two half sisters," Lily said getting into Addison's car. "My dad has a medical practise in Vancouver Canada. What about you, why did you move down here?"

"My husband got a new job. We tried it apart but it wasn't working out and we wanted to stay together so I moved."

"I hope he appreciates what you do for him."

"He's got some work to do on that point."


	9. Chapter 9

"How was your day Lily?" Meredith asked walking in with Mike.

"Good, yours?"

"Busy," they both said sitting down on the couch.

"There is pizza in the fridge," Lily said getting up. "I'm off to bed." Lily went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading to her room when she saw a small medical alert bracelet sitting on the counter. "I'm not wearing that Mike," she announced getting a cup out of the cupboard.

"It's just in case you pass out again. For your safety."

"NO!" Lily stood up straight and yelled.

"Lily I just want you to be safe."

"Then let me take care of my own safety." Lily brushed past her brother and slammed her door.

Mike ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Sorry Meredith. I didn't mean to start that with you here." Mike sat down and Meredith curled up in his lap. "We usually don't fight."

"All families are dysfunctional. I think it's a rule." Meredith didn't care that Lily and Mike had a fight. It was slightly uncomfortable but not the worst thing she'd ever experienced, hell it wasn't even close.

Mike smiled and kissed his girlfriend, thinking to himself that he had never met someone so perfect. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I'm fine right her," Meredith said as her eyes closed. "Anywhere you are."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily got up at 5am the next morning to find Meredith and her brother on the couch asleep. She had to open the gym this morning and always took the car she just hoped Mike remembered. Quietly she bounded across to the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit. As she washed it she noticed the bracelet on the counter. She picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket. Mike was just looking out for her and she knew that but being nineteen she knew she could take care of herself. Picking her bag up off the floor she slipped out the front door and headed to the gym. It was still dark as she drove across town and slightly eerie. Tuesday was her morning to open and officially the gym didn't open till 7:30 but she still had her yoga class, which is why she opened. Once she got inside she turned on the lights and put the heat up, the fall weather was starting to show with the cooler temperatures. Shortly after the gym was ready her yoga students started arriving, which was when she felt her heart rate speed up. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath before starting her class.

Lily managed to hold her own throughout the hour class but felt herself loosing her control as people began leaving. However the gym was not scheduled to open for another halve hour before any of the other staff would arrive. She assured herself that she was fine and stood behind the desk saying goodbye to her students as the headed out. She attempted to eat her apple she had brought but found her hand shaking. "Another exceptional class," someone said startling Lily she thought everyone had left already.

"Thanks Addison," Lily managed to get out before her really began to get dizzy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Addison asked while readjusting her purse.

"Fine." Lily wished Addison would leave so she could sit down and regain her composure. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Addison said nodding but not believing. "Do you mind if I stay in her to wait for my husband? It's still pretty cold out this time of morning."

"Sure," Lily said as she started to feel better. She had a brief moment of clarity followed by a massive head rush and her body traveling at warp speed to the floor while she mentally kicked herself for not wearing the bracelet. Mike was right.

"Lily?" Addison asked not really she if Lily had fallen or if she had ducked behind the desk to grab something behind the desk. When she didn't get a response she walked to behind the desk confirming that Lily was in fact unconscious. Staying calm Addison knelt down beside Lily's head and carefully checked that she was still breathing. "Lily? Lily can you hear me?" she asked close to her head. It was safe to say, because Addison hadn't heard her hit anything on her way down, that Lily didn't have a spinal so Addison tilted her head back and checked her pulse. Carefully counting to ten she was surprised to find it going abnormally fast. "Lily?" she tried once more.

Lily's eyes fluttered open in confusion as she looked up at Addison. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

Lily lifted herself up with a little help. "I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

"I think it's a little more than that," Addison said helping her over to a chair. "Your heart is racing." Lily felt her world spinning around and was pretty sure she was loosing it when she saw McDreamy walk through the front door of the gym. "Lily, Lily stay with me," Addison said tapping Lily's face.

"What happened?" Derek asked coming into help his wife, supporting Lily's body.

"She tachyci, somewhere around 160 beats per minute. We should get her to the hospital," Addison said getting out of the way so Derek could pick her up, the two ran out to Derek's car which was already running. Derek jumped into the back seat with Lily. "She was fine and then collapsed," Addison explained as she raced through the streets.

"She has a heart condition." Derek began massaging Lily's carotid artery when he noticed the fading cut on the side of her head; it was Meredith's friend. "She's coming around," he announced as Lily's eyes opened. "Lillian can you hear me?" Lily opened her eyes to see McDreamy looking down on her and hearing Addison's voice in the background, she nodded to his response. "Good girl. Just relax, we're taking you to the hospital." Addison pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital. Derek picked up Lily and got out putting her on the gurney Addison had yelled for. "I want an IV, ECG and oxygen," Derek ordered as the gurney was put in a curtain in the emergency room. "Are you okay Lillian?" he asked noticing some anxiety in her eyes.

"Someone has to call my brother," she said looking towards Addison.

Addison saw the petrified look on Lily's face as people rushed around her. "What's your brother's name?" she asked taking hold of Lily's hand giving her a small sympathetic smile.

"Mike Craig."

"Okay, where does he work?" Addison was trying to keep Lily calm; after all although she was mature she was still pretty young, and at this point very confused.

"Seattle General." Lily closed her eyes trying to concentrate. "What hospital am I at?"

"Seattle Grace." Addison brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"My brother's girlfriend works here, she can get a hold of him." Lily was getting anxious and began breathing heavily.

"Lily you need to relax," Addison announced. "What is her name?"

"Meredith, Meredith Grey."

Addison shot a look to her husband. She had wondered in the car how he knew that Lily had a heart condition and why he was calling Lily – Lillian and now it all made sense. "Okay I will go get her but you've got to relax, okay?"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dr. Grey," Addison said coming into the locker room still in her yoga gear.

Meredith looked up at Addison's frazzled and immediately got worried. She was always well presented without a hair out of place. "What's wrong?"

"Lily Craig."

Meredith didn't even question how Addison was involved she just followed her down to the emergency room. She grabbed the phone at the nurse's station and called Seattle General. "Hello I need to speak to Michael Craig…Well where is he?…Can you tell him to come to Seattle Grace…thank you." After finishing her call Meredith walked to Lily's bed ignoring Derek who was looking at her ECG results. "Hey Lily, you okay?"

"Yeah, I forgot to eat breakfast."

"Mike is going to kill you."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Actually Lillian your not fine," Derek announced looking at the readings. "Your heart rate is still rather high and your blood pressure is low."

"Just let me sleep it off." Lily said trying to get Derek to leave.

"Dr. Shepherd the chief is looking for you," a nurse said stepping into the curtain area. Derek nodded and left awkwardly passing Addison who was still hanging around to make sure Lily was all right.

Lily looked at the clock on the wall and announced to Meredith, "You're going to be late for rounds." Meredith was going to protest but Lily cut her off. "Go! I'm fine." Meredith left passing Addison with the same awkward steps. "So you're McDreamy's wife?"

"If you mean Derek than yes."

"Well this is uncomfortable." Lily said sitting up in her bed, her heart still fluttering. "My brother's girlfriend is your husbands ex-mistress."

"I appreciate you adding the 'ex'," Addison said sitting on Lily's bed. "But yes I guess so, and you're my yoga instructor."

"I'm also half the surgical intern's boxing coach. Quite the triangle we have going. Thanks for helping me."

"Well I wasn't going to leave you unconscious on the floor."

"I'm glad." Lily smiled but then let it drop when Mike came running in. "Mike I'm fine," she said before he could freak out and ask her how she was. "Everything is fine, take a deep breath and sit down." Lily laughed at the worried look on her brother's face, sometime she felt like she was the one taking care of him. "And while your catching your breath I want you to meet Dr. Addison Shepherd, Meredith's ex-lovers wife." After making the introduction Lily wished she hadn't because Mike looked like he was going to pass out himself. "Breath Mike."

"Nice to meet you," was all Mike could bring to his lips as he put out his hand for Addison to shake.

"You too, your sister is quite the girl."

"I wish she wasn't, then I wouldn't have to worry about her."

"You still don't." Lily sighed sitting up. "Go back to work I'll get myself discharged this afternoon and then go back to the gym to beg for my job back."

"Lily I'm not…"

"I'm not a baby Mike, if I need your help I'll call you." Lily dug into her pocket revealing the medical alert bracelet she had put there that morning. "See I'm starting to listen to you."

"I'm glad." Mike kissed Lily on the forehead and left. He wasn't going to argue with his sister and he really did have to get back to work.

"I could pull some strings for you and get the hospitals cardiologist to look at you," Addison offered after Mike had taken off.

"If it'll get me out of here faster, I'll take it."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Lily waited for Addison to leave before getting out of her bed, squatting and holding her breath. Her heart rate slowed on the monitors and she got back into bed and fell asleep. Everyone was so busy being worried she didn't have the chance to get the rate to slow down.

"Are you alright?" Lily woke up to George walking into a room that was not the one she fell asleep in. "They moved you to cardiology," he said answering the question that loomed on her face.

"I'm fine." Lily sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Nicer than the emergence room," she commented while getting out of bed. "And oh look I'm changed, the embarrassment of my day continues."

"You should really stay in bed," George said while watching Lily hold her gown closed with her arm that didn't have an IV in it.

"George I need to talk to the doctor and then I need to get out of here and beg my boss not to fire me for leaving the gym outright without even locking the door." Lily looked at George and tilted her head. "Why are you still here? Why were you here in the first place?"

"I…well..." George didn't have time to explain his actions, because Dr. Burke entered the room.

"O'Malley why is Miss Craig out of bed?" he asked looking down at a chart.

"Well… you see…" George stammered.

"Excuse me," Lily said waving her hand in Burke's face. "Hello, yes," she finally got his attention while George continued to come up with a legitimate answer. "Okay I have your attention now. I would like you to tell me why you are talking to me and why George is here, because there is no way in hell that I'm getting surgery. I would also appreciate it if you could get the cardiologist to come here tell me what's going on, and if it's not too much trouble find my clothes so I have something to wear when I get discharged and go back to work."

Burke stood in amazement; no one had ever talked to him like that before, let alone a teenage girl. "Cardiology was backed up today, so I'm filling in. I was also going to recommend to you a simple surgery that would fix the irregularities that have been occurring."

"Dr. Burke are these irregularities going to kill me?"

"No. But…"

"Listen I know the deal I've heard it ALL before. However the simple fact is if I remember to eat three meals a day, I'll be all right. Thanks but no thanks, you can fish for surgeries somewhere else." Lily smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "Is this really the guy that Christina is all crazy for?" she asked looking in George's direction.

George nodded out of Burkes view.

"You know Christina?" Burke asked surprised.

"I'm her boxing instructor," Lily said with a smile. "Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get out of here."

"I'll send the nurse by with your discharge papers," Burke said wanting to get out of Lily's room as soon as possible. After mentioning that she taught boxing he began to get the uneasy feeling like she was going to lay him out right there and having his ass kicked by a child was not something he put on his top ten list. "Christina boxes?" he finally asked George as they entered the elevator.

"Yes, and Meredith, and Izzy, and well I just started but I think I'll…" George realized he was rambling yet again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mike met Meredith at the doors of Seattle Grace at the end of the day. "Kiss," he said taking his girlfriend into his arms. They shared a quick kiss before heading out to his car. "So Lily got herself discharged and went back to work."

"Well she was fine when George checked up on her. She gave one of the top surgeons a verbal beating that people will be talking about for weeks."

"Regardless, I'm still worried."

"She's a smart kid, she'll be fine," Meredith said as they drove off. "So my place or yours?"

"Mine, Bradley is coming over and I want to…"

"Lah, la lala," Meredith interrupted sticking her fingers in her ears. "We're going to my place. Give them their privacy. Remember Lily is a smart girl."

"Hopefully smart enough to kick his ass before he tries anything."


	11. Chapter 11

"So you box?" Burke asked as he turned the corner on the way to his apartment.

"Who told you that?"

"A small but very frightening little girl by the name of Lillian Craig."

Christina laughed in the car she observed the fear within her boyfriend. Those who didn't know Lily found her very intimidating, but she knew better, she knew Lily as the sweet girl she was. "Yes I box, it's good for stress relief." Christina waited for a moment before taking the next step in her relationship with Burke. "Would you like to go with me on Sunday? I think you may enjoy it."

"That sounds nice," Burke said pulling into the underground parking.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Someone has cat eyes," Lily said observing Addison's half opened eyes. "Late night?" Addison nodded yawning. "You know these classes aren't mandatory, you could take the extra hour to sleep."

"If I don't get to things in the morning my day never really gets going," Addison replied before yawning again. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I have an incredible bounce back rate," Lily smiled. "However my boss wasn't too pleased with me. Now he's coming in for early mornings."

"Everyone is just looking out for you."

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to be looked after." Lily made her way into the studio and started class. It went normally without incident. When it finished everyone went to change and Lily resumed her position at the front desk. Shortly after she did McDreamy walked in removing his gloves and looking around. "Addison is changing, she'll be out in a minute," she said in a friendly voice that caught him off guard. Ever time before this moment the only words she had said to him had been tight-fisted ones.

"Thanks," he said instigating a long and awkward pause. "How are you feeling?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm much better thank you for asking," she smiled.

"This is rather uncomfortable isn't it?"

"A little. See now I have to hate your guts for the jerk that you are to two women, not just Meredith. But I also see the position that you were in so I also have to respect you for your decision to go back to Addison because it was the right thing to do." Lily bit into her apple and pictured in her mind giving Derek her best-left hook. "However you and Addison are happy and Mike and Meredith are happy and hopefully we are all mature enough to get past all of it."

"I hope so as well," Derek said before Addison came into auditory range. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for the great class Lily."

"Anytime," Lily responded as the two walked out the door.

"What were you too talking about?" Addison asked getting into the car.

"I just asked her how she was feeling."

"Ah. She's a tough kid."

"That she is."

"I was thinking of taking her boxing class on Sunday. Everyone says it's great for stress relief and Lily said they are getting enough people to have a different male female classes."

Derek's heart jumped into his throat so fast he thought he might choke. "You know that…" he coughed nervously.

"I know but I work with her and it's time to set this all aside. You should going to men's class Burke is going."

"I don't know. Violence isn't my thing." Derek drove down the streets of Seattle on the way to the hospital. "But if you really want me too, I'll give it a try. Hell if Burke can try so can I."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So Dr. Shepherd I heard you are taking the Sunday morning boxing class," Burke said while they preformed a complex surgery with interns all around.

"Yes. Clamp." Derek really didn't want to be talking about this sort of thing. "Okay, my work is done here, good luck Dr. Burke." Derek left the operating room and scrubbed out while Meredith was doing the same. "So these classes are good?"

"Yes, Lily, and Bradley make a good team."

"How are things with Mike?"

"Great, amazing."

"I'm glad."

"And Addison?"

"Wonderful."

"I'm pleased. And I'm leaving," Meredith announced drying her hands. She walked out of the room and headed out into the crash room, needing to rest. "Why do you continue to follow me?" she asked turning around to see Derek behind her. "I'm over you. Things are going great with Mike. His sister is beautiful and funny and we get along great. And thing are getting better with you and Addison so why talk to me?"

"Because I want things to be civil between us."

"They are, as long as you don't talk to me!" Meredith yelled pulling a sweater over her scrubs. "I have to go, Mike is picking me up." Meredith brushed past Derek making a clean break for the doors where she saw Mike standing outside waiting for her. Immediately she collapsed into his arms breathing his smell in deeply.

"Hey," he said brushing her hair back kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I had a bad day," Meredith said allowing herself to be held. "And I missed you."

"Well that's always nice to hear. Do you want to talk about your bad day or do you want me to distract you?"

"Distract."

"Alright." Mike smiled picking Meredith up around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. "In that case we are going out, and we are going to have fun and we are going…"

"To end up at my house so I can have sex?" Meredith inquired. "I don't feel right doing at your house. I feel like we are scarring Lily for life."

"Whatever you want." Mike said putting Meredith down so she could get into the car.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Good evening Lily," Addison said walking into the studio. "Where is everyone?" Addison noticed that the room was curiously vacant.

"It's parent teacher interviews tonight. I should have mentioned it to you this morning that the class would be dead."

"That's okay. Do you want to go and grab a drink?" Lily laughed as she saw Addison pick up on her mistake. "I forgot you're not 21. Coffee?"

"Sounds good." Lily said.

"So how are things going with Bradley?" Addison asked taking a sip of her drink in the small café she had become a regular at.

Lily shook her head and giggled. "It's good. A little weird because we work together, but I guess you know what that's like."

"Yeah."

"Are things with Derek getting better?"

"Slowly."

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a long night of fun Meredith led Mike up the stairs to her bedroom. "Thank you she said as they lay down on the bed. For helping me forget about my bad day."

"Meredith I'd do anything for you."


	12. Chapter 12

Lily pulled herself out of bed and down the hall into the kitchen where Meredith was attempting to make toast. "Please, please mister toaster take the bread and make me some toast," Meredith pleaded as the bread refused to go down. "Lily please help I need to eat before boxing and your toaster hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Lily said taking the bread out of Meredith's hand. "You just have to flirt with him a little," she explained dropping the toast from a little height above the toaster letting it fall in. "It's from the 70's and is a little temporal mental, but that's why Mike loves it." Lily grabbed a box of cereal off the top of the fridge and poured herself a bowl. "Speaking of… where is my brother?"

"He wanted to jog to the gym, I declined so he left the car for us. He also gave my specific instructions to make sure you ate, but I can see you're all over that."

"He worries too much." Lily observed getting the milk out of the fridge

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mike jogged along several paths to get to the gym. It wasn't the most direct route, but for his only day off it was the most enjoyable and that's what days off were all about. He had to go along a main road as he got closer to the gym, forgetting about the blind spot from a hill he jogged out not noticing the car the proceeded to hit him sending him onto the windshield. The car halted immediately and the driver emerged. "My God are you alright?" the man asked.

Lucky for Mike the car hadn't been going that fast and he was still conscious to answer the man's questions. "I just go hit by a car what do you think?" he asked gasping as he became more aware of the pain.

"Are you having any trouble breathing?" the man asked while dialling 911. "Hello I need an ambulance and a police officer on the corner of third and crescent, there's been an accident," the man said staying close by to Mike. "Don't worry help is on the way."

"I'm not worried. Why should I be worried? It's not like I've been hit by a car or anything… oh wait, I HAVE!"

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"What?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Mike."

"Alright Mike I'm Derek. I'm also a doctor, are you having any blurred vision, trouble breathing or extreme discomfort?"

"Lucky for you I'm also a doctor and although I'm winded I'm pretty sure you just broke a couple of ribs, gave me a concussion and separated my shoulder," Mike said as he heard the ambulance getting closer. "Man, my one day off and I manage to get hit by a car."

"What hospital do you work at?" Derek asked trying to keep the man talking.

"Seattle General, in the emergence room. You?"

"Seattle Grace," Derek said taking his pulse, it was elevated but not erratic. "It's closer but if you're more comfortable I can get the ambulance to take you to General instead."

"Do you know Meredith Grey?" Mike asked trying to keep his mind off his aching body. "I know Grace is a big hospital but…"

"Yes I know her," Derek said suddenly realising he had just hit Meredith's boyfriend with his car, this was going to be one for the books.

Mike exhaled and smiled as the ambulance pulled up with the police car right behind it. "Could you call her? I have her cell phone number it's 555-4312. Just tell her what happened."

Derek pulled out his cell phone as the paramedics were loading Mike into the ambulance and dialled Meredith number.

"Hello?" Meredith said picking up her cell phone off the counter without looking to see who was calling. She never looked because she didn't want to become one of those people who didn't pick up her phone just because the hospital was calling. Lily's attention picked up when she saw Meredith's face drop, as she yelled, "YOU DID WHAT!"


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith hung up her phone a proceeded to put on her coat. "Meredith what happened?" Lily asked following Meredith's lead of urgency.

"Mike's okay, however he was just hit by a car. He's on his way to General now."

Lily followed Meredith out the door and down to the car. Meredith drove, speeding all the way to the hospital. When they got there she slammed the car door and ran inside. Lily knew Meredith wouldn't lie to her and say Mike was fine if he really wasn't. She was just running out of concern. "Hey Eddie," she said walking up to the front desk. "Where did they take my brother?"

"Hey kid. He's in the back Vanna and Zack are taking care of him, he's fine."

"Good to hear, thanks Eddie," Lily said leading Meredith into the back. "Hey guys," she said walking into the back room where Mike's friends were attempting to reset his shoulder. "How is the patient?"

"Not very patient," Vanna said as she stitched up a small cut Mike had also received in the crash.

"You try to be patient after you get hit by a car! Then having to go to your own hospital on your day off and get fixed up by your friends, who you've seen kill people!"

"Easy Mike," Zack said pushing a small dose of morphine into his IV when he wasn't looking. "Lily who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry guys. Vanna, Zack this is Meredith Mike's girlfriend. Meredith these are Mike's friends/coworkers Vanna and Zack."

"Nice to meet you," Vanna and Zack both replied as they finished up their work.

"Likewise," Meredith said moving around them to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." Mike smiled as the drugs took effect. "I'm guessing that Zack doped me up while I wasn't paying attention."

"You are correct SIR!" Zack yelled taking off his gloves and hugging Lily. "That way you won't be such a pain in the ass when I tell you I'm keeping you here all day and telling the boss that you're taking a week off to recover."

"Good plan, otherwise I'd be kicking your ass right about now." Mike paused and looked in the direction of his sister. "Lil you're going to be late for work."

"No I'll call in, the boss will understand."

"No, go to work, I'm fine."

"I'll stay with him," Meredith said pulling up a chair. "You go, the others will be disappointed if your not there."

"Okay," Lily conceded throwing her hands. "Take good care of him, he's my only brother…that I know of."

"I'll walk you out," Zack offered opening the door for Lily. Walking through the hospital she noticed McDreamy talking to a police officer. "That's the guy who hit your brother," Zack informed her. Lily broke out into hysteric laughter so much so that everyone in her general area stopped to stare. "Lily, what's so funny?"

Lily's laughter reached a point that it was so loud even Derek had to turn to see what was going on. "You really have the worst luck," Lily said as she began getting her hysterics under control.

"Lillian I am so sorry," Derek said walking towards her. "Out of every person on the planet you hit my brother, that's just crazy ironic," she said still giggling a little. "Sucks to be you, man," she said before heading out to the car and driving to the gym. "Sorry I'm late," she said running in where half the surgical staff of Seattle Grace was waiting for their class. "Dr. Shepherd ran over my brother with his car."


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" several people exclaimed all at once.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"Not sure, Mike is fine." Lily pulled off her sweatshirt and paused when Dr. Burke walked in. "Dr. Burke, welcome," she said with a smile. "Christina is this your doing?"

"I take no credit." Christina said tying up her shoes. "He's just following me."

"Well let's get this show on the road. Everyone pair up, we'll start with a basic jab hook combo."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily got up to meet Zack at the door. "Oh man, Mike you are no lightweight," Zack said as he helped a dozy Mike into the apartment.

Lily slipped to the other side of her brother, helping with the burden. "How's he doing?" she asked as they headed down the hall to Mike's room.

"He's alright, I'm keeping him as drugged up just to be safe." Zack carefully helped Mike into bed while Lily put a blanket over top of her brother. Zack handed her a bottle of pills. "I'm leaving you in charge of these. Make sure he takes them. He'll be pretty lucid for a couple of days."

"Yeah no problem," Lily said as they left the room. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"He's going to be fine kid. He was lucky." Zack followed Lily back into the kitchen and took the beer she offered him. "I heard that you are also having your own fun trips to the hospital."

"Yeah, however I'm not planning anymore anytime soon."

"Mike worries about you." Zack sat down on the couch with Lily next to him. "But I know you worry about him too." Zack offered Lily a sip of his beer, which she took. "Mike would have my head if he knows that I always give you beer."

"Most likely, but I like having another brother who isn't such a tight ass."

"Your brother isn't a…yeah he is a tight ass. But it's only because he really cares about you." Zack paused as Lily took another sip of his beer. "Why don't you just get your own?"

"I don't care how lucid Mike is he knows the count in the fridge." Lily gave the beer back to Zack. "Plus I'm a lightweight and I'm already starting to feel tipsy."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't be drinking with a heart condition."

"Meh," Lily said curling up next to Zack. "I'll be fine."

Zack hugged Lily he felt drawn to her. Not just because Lily was vulnerable with Mike out of it in the other room, or because he had just gotten a new girlfriend something Lily wasn't used to, he just felt drawn to her. "Are you alright kid?"

"I'm fine."

"You've got such pretty eyes Lily. I don't think you hear that enough, but you have the most beautiful green eyes." Zack brushed little pieces of Lily's hair out of her face. Lily looked up with the eyes that Zack had given such high praise. "Yup those are the pretty eyes."

Lily looked towards Zack lifting her chin and kissed him. There was a brief pause before Lily's face broke into a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meredith walked around the empty hospital, she was on call and thankfully it was a slow night. She was perfectly content, looking forward to visiting Mike the next day till she saw Derek coming towards her. She tried to evade him but as usual, failed. "I'm sorry I hit your boyfriend."

Meredith paused and began laughing. "My life is one dysfunction after another and yours is about the same. I guess that's why we got along so well."

"Is Mike okay?"

"Separated shoulder, couple of broken ribs. He's going to be fine." Meredith paused and smiled as Derek followed her down the hall and into the change room. "Mike said you were great and that the whole running him down thing really wasn't your fault, and…" Before Meredith could finish her thought she found herself kissing Derek and mentally kicking herself for going back to the place where she had started. However when started she didn't have a boyfriend who loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm your wife!" Meredith yelled backing away from Derek. "I…I can't believe I just did that because I love Mike he great and you…you love Addison and this…this…AH!" Meredith left the room frustrated and tired, she was going to have to find another place to try and sleep. "Oh my God," she said pacing in an empty hallway. She couldn't believe it; firstly she admitted that she loved Mike and she also kissed Derek so the mixed messages were flying. "Oh God! What have I done?" She sat done on the floor put her head in her hands and cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith walked into Mike's apartment after her shift to see Lily on the couch asleep in Zack's arms. She disregarded the reason why and walked right into Mike's room and collapsed on his bed. "Hey," Mike said in a daze smiling at Meredith. "I'm sorry but I'm really drugged up." Meredith looked at Mike's goofy smile and broke into tears. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Mike asked brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm just like his wife, I'm a cheating devil."

"Meredith what are you talking about?"

"I kissed Derek," Meredith admitted throwing her face into the covers.

Mike was taken aback for a minute he made sure the drugs weren't messing with his mind. Running his hands through his hair he sighed, "Did it mean anything?"

"NO!" Meredith retorted quickly. "It was nothing, I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Meredith if you say it means nothing I believe you. Now lie down, I tired and too drugged up to have anymore drama." Mike put his head pack down onto his pillow with Meredith beside him and the two fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zack awoke with a feeling that something wasn't quite right. After opening his eyes he remembered what that thing was; he had made out with his best friend's little sister and proceeded to crash with her on the couch. I was now mid afternoon and if he didn't roll he was going to be late for his shift. Failing to remove himself from his position around Lily she woke up and turned towards him. "I have to get to work," he said while putting his shoes on. Lily looked at him with her big beautiful eyes that he could not resist; he knew that he was way off going after Lily but was also beyond caring. "I'm working a 12 hour shift but do you want to catch breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Are we really going to do this thing Zack?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"If by 'thing' you mean date, yes, yes I would like to give it a try. That is if you want to." Lily smiled before Zack planted a kiss on her cheek and ran out of the apartment. "I call you," he said before slamming the door.

Lily spread herself out on the couch intending to catch a few more hours of sleep when her cell phone rang. Picking it up she looked at the caller ID it was Bradley. Immediately she went into a panic. She had forgotten all about Bradley whom she had gone on a handful of dates with, whom she liked, but not as much as she liked Zack. Biting the bullet she picked up the phone and hastily answered, "Hello?"

"Lil, it's Brad. I was just wondering how your brother was?" Bradley said over the other end of the phone.

Lily kicked herself for what she was about to do but she wasn't going to lead on her friend. "He's fine, thank you for asking. Listen Bradley we need to talk."

"Ya, that was actually the real reason I was calling you," Bradley admitted as the tone in his voice dropped. "This dating thing really isn't working out for me. It's like dating my sister. Please don't be upset, I didn't want to lead you on." Lily said nothing over the phone leading Bradley to panic. "Lily please say something, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay," Lily finally got out after much thought on what was said. "I kinda feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Ya, I love you, but in the way I love Mike."

"So we're okay?"

"Yes," Lily said with a smile. For something that could have turned into a screaming fight with tears, this break up had gone exceptionally well. "Well I should go see how my brother is doing, I'll see you at work."

"Alright, bye Lil."

Lily hung up the phone, poured a glass of water, and removed the directed amount of painkillers out of the bottle that Zack had brought over. Walking into Mike's room she found Mike awake and reading with Meredith passed out on the other side of the bed. Mike put his finger to his lips signalling that she should be quiet. Lily tip-toed in and handed Mike his medication. Mike rolled his eyes while popping the pills. He gave Lily a kiss on the top of the head and then sent her away so Meredith wouldn't wake up. Before leaving the room Lily glanced back to see her brother just watching Meredith sleep. Never before had she seen her brother so attached to one person.


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith awoke to the sound of Mike moaning in pain. Immediately she jumped up to observe him trying to put his pants on and having little success. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm scaling the Empire State Building. Meredith, I'm putting my pants on so I can go out."

"No."

"No?"

"You should be resting. I know this because people who get hit by cars and have their shoulders separated are to rest."

"We need groceries."

Meredith rolled her eyes and carefully helped Mike into his pants. "I'm too tired to argue with you but I'm coming along."

"I never thought you'd be putting on my pants," Mike said laughing as Meredith knelled on the floor to button up his jeans. "You know if anyone walked in on this they would really take this out of context." Meredith stood up and smiled at Mike, she really did love him and was happy that they were still together. "Is your arm okay? Do you want to take another pain killer before we go?"

"Are you trying to turn me into a drug addict Meredith?"

Meredith smiled and took a hold of Mike's good hand. "Let's go."

"And where do you think you two are going?" Lily asked looking up from the book she was reading on the couch.

"We are going to get some food so you don't starve," Mike said flicking his sister in the nose. "What are you doing today kid?"

"What I do everyday… Try to take over the world!" Lily laughed at her own joke. "I'm going to go to the gym and then maybe go see a movie."

"With Bradley?" Mike said with a goofy smile on his face.

"No, we broke up this morning."

"WHAT! I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE RAT BASTARD! Lil are you okay," Mike took Lily's chin in his hand with his good arm. "Do you want be to kick his ass? Because I will, separated shoulder and all. I'm going to…"

"Mike, stop. It was a mutual break up. I'm fine with it. Go grocery shopping, I'm going to finish my book."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meredith walked into the feminine care aisle to pick up the usual. Lily mentioned that she needed tampons and as Meredith looked at the many boxes she strayed the where the home pregnancy tests were kept and she began to panic. As her delusions spread she noticed Addison looking in her same direction. ""You and I continue to run into each other in the most awkward places Dr. Grey," Addison said with her usual sly smile. "I just hope that it is Lily's brother and not my husbands, because he's most likely having his own."

Meredith didn't dignify Addison's question with a response. She merely grabbed the first box she could followed by two boxes of tampons and ran off to buy them before she went to find Mike.

"Hey little lady what is in the bag?" Mike asked when he met up with Meredith at the cash.

"Girl stuff," Meredith said ending any questions to follow. As they returned back to Mike's apartment Meredith felt the pit in her stomach forming. She locked herself in the bathroom as soon as she could and opened the box. Laughing at her ridiculousness, she peed on the plastic stick, she was a doctor taking a home pregnancy test, and she was a joke.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Meredith said as she paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting for the test to finish. "Please oh. Please," running her fingers through her hair Meredith turned to the toilet and lost her lunch. "This can't be happening. These things do not happen to…" Looking up Meredith looked over to where she had placed the test. While she lost her lunch she also managed to knock the test into the toilet. "DAMMIT!" she yelled kicking the toilet. She had to work in an hour and had no extra time to get another test. Pulling herself together she walked out with all the composure she could muster.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked from the couch.

"Yeah, I've got to get to work, are you going to be okay?"

"Me? I'll be fine. Don't worry. Have a good shift."

"Bye," Meredith waved and went over to the couch for one last kiss. 'Would it really be that bad if I was pregnant?' she asked herself as she drove to work. Mike was a great guy and she really liked him, so… her mind started racing. Trying to get off of the track she turned on the radio and zoned out. When she got to the hospital it was completely in the back of her mind. That is until she walked into the women's bathroom to see Addison putting her lipstick on.

"Good afternoon Dr. Grey," Addison said tucking the cylinder into her pocket. "So are you picking out names? Or are you going to wait for a paternity test?"

Meredith was silent but felt her stomach lurch again. 'How could I not be pregnant?' she thought as she tossed her cookies into the porcelain god.

Shockingly Meredith felt someone pull back her hair until she was finished and when she broke out in tears Addison was the one to hand her a tissue and ask, "Are you alright?"

"No!" Meredith yelled leaning up against the stall. "I screwed up the test! I knocked it into the toilet when I threw up. But it's pretty obvious that I am and I wanted to wait. I don't want Mike to feel pressured and I don't want to give up my life to have a kid no matter how great people say they are. I AM NOT OKAY!"

Addison continued to rub Meredith's back until she pulled herself together. "I think you need this much more than I do," Addison said pulling a home pregnancy test out of her purse. "I can wait to find out…you can't."

"Thanks," Meredith said brushing stray tears off of her face.

"I'm going to go. But if you are pregnant I know a lot of great OBGYN's, all totally unaware of who you are." With that last note Addison got up and left Meredith.

"Okay, okay, I can do this," Meredith said to herself as she pulled the contents out of the box with a shaky hand and began the test. Sitting on the toilet waiting for her watch timer to beep she began to feel worse by the second. The last thing she remembered was tumbling to the tile floor and feeling the cold surface.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Izzy walked into the bathroom unaware that her friend and roommate was on the floor. Throwing cold water onto her face in an attempt to wake herself up after a long shift. While tossing her hands to get the water off her bracelet came loose and flew across the tile floor. As she went to retrieve it she noticed a limp hand sticking out of a stall. Investigating further she discovered it was Meredith, but because the stall was locked she had no way of reaching her. "MEREDITH!" she yelled frantically trying to wake her up. It was obvious Izzy could not do this on her own, she rushed into the hall to find help, smashing into Alex right outside the door. "Alex, Help!" she managed to get out before pulling him into the women's washroom.

It took a minute before Alex clued into what was going on, once he did he put his head in the game. "Go get a gurney!" he yelled as he muscled the stall door open. Once inside he spread Meredith out and checked her vitals. The smell of the vomit turned his attention to the toilet where he saw the home pregnancy test. He took a quick look at it before flushing it; he figured Meredith deserved some privacy. "Alright Grey wake up for me." Alex said probing her abdomen till he found the source.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked after following Izzy and the gurney into the bathroom.

"Her appendix," Alex explained lifting her put. "It's about to ready to blow into tomorrow."

"Okay," Bailey said taking charge. "Go tell the chief, we're going into OR#4, lets move!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meredith awoke in with her stomach in screaming pain and feeling hot, like she had been at the beach for hours. "Mmmmm," she moaned opening her eyes, finding herself in a hospital bed with tubes and wires everywhere. As she became more aware of her surrounding's she noticed Alex beside her bed.

"Hey Grey. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. What did you do to me?" She asked quietly.

"Well I cut you open and vacuumed up what was left of your appendix. You've got a pretty nasty post-op infection, Bailey wanted me to sit for a bit," Alex explained giving her a few sips of water. Alex paused for a moment building up for what he was going to say next. "I flushed your test, it was negative."

"Some doctor I'm going to be I don't even know the difference between appendicitis and being pregnant."

"You're a fine doctor," Alex said with a smile.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you're nice to everyone Grey, and unfortunately not nice thing happen to you." Alex sat down resting his head on his hand. "How did you learn to be so nice?"

"Practice," Meredith said as she felt her eyelids drop. "And lots of it."

"Go to sleep Grey," Alex said settling in. "Don't worry, I've got your back."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meredith awoke feeling a little more alert. Carefully she sat up in her bed and looked around the room. Alex was gone, replaced by Mike who was slummed awkwardly in the chair. "You make a good pair me and you," Mike said once he saw that she was awake. "It's amazing we haven't killed each over yet."

"Don't forget Lily, she's had her fair share of problems too."

"Ah yes," Mike said taking hold of Meredith's hand. "I was really scared when Izzy called."

"Now you know how I felt when I got the call saying that you'd been hit by a car," Meredith said with a smile. "Come here, I want a kiss."

Mike leaned in and kissed Meredith on the cheek before settling back into his chair. "Hey I don't want to ruin the thing we got going here Mer, but I found the test in the trash can. Why didn't you tell me?"

Meredith sighed and took hold of Mike's hand. "I wanted to be sure it wasn't something stupid like an inflamed appendix before I said anything."

"Would it have been so bad if you were?"

"It's complicated. You'd be staying home that's for sure."

"You're such a jock," Mike said playing with Meredith's hair. "So we're okay?"

"We're perfect," Meredith said kissing Mike again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Addison walked purposefully into her husband's office and sat down across from Derek announcing, "We need to talk."

"We do?" Derek asked wondering what was going on. "Alright. What do we need to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant."

Derek was silent.

"Derek say something," Addison pleaded.

Still there was silence.

"Derek?"

"I guess we are going to have to move," Derek said as a huge smile broke across his face. "Come here," he added opening his arms allowing Addison to participate in his affection. "I love you."

"I love you too," Addison replied snuggling into her husband's arms, thankful that everything was beginning to work out in their lives. "Where are we going to move?"

"Well we're going to need something bigger than the trailer. I guess it depends. We really never talked about having kids."

"I guess we were so busy it never came up."

"Well is little unexpected. Do you really want this?"

"Yes."

"Well then we'll make it work."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily smiled seeing Addison walk in the front door of the gym. "Addison nice to see you."

"Lily," Addison said with a smile ear to ear. "I have news." Addison didn't know why she was telling Lily about her big 'news' but she was so excited she felt like screaming it in front of the whole yoga class. But Lily was beginning to become her friend and she trusted her.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lily smiled and hugged Addison. "Congratulations. It's Derek's right?"

Addison laughed, "Yes it's Derek's." She rolled her eyes but understood where Lily was coming from; there were so many triangles going on at the hospital that sometimes it was hard to keep up. "Although now that you mention it, it could be O'Malley's, maybe Burke's."

"Don't even start."

"I had to. It's time that we all start laughing about this. Don't you think?"

"Yes, high time." Lily smiled and leaded the way into the dojo. After teaching the class Lily finished off this five minutes of meditation and then said goodbye to everyone before they headed out the door. Addison stayed behind and was a little curious when someone who was not Bradley wrapped his hands around Lily's waist. Not only was he not Bradley he was also much older then Lily. Lily saw the look in her eyes and went into an introduction. "Addison this is Zack. Zack this is Addison. Zack works at Seattle General with my brother."

"Nice to meet you," Zack said extending his hand to Addison. "Lil I was thinking that we'd grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds great just let me change." Lily pecked Zack on the cheek and followed Addison to the change room.

"What happened to Bradley?" Addison asked once they were out of earshot.

"It just wasn't working. Now I have Zack."

"Does your brother know?"

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Your husband hit my brother with a car and less then 48 hours later Meredith landed herself on the operating table…he's got bigger fish to fry," Lily said pulling a pair of jeans out of her locker. "To tell you the truth Mike has never ignored me quite like he has been since he met Meredith. I kind of like it."

"You like being ignored?" Addison asked as she put her coat on.

"Before Meredith I didn't have a life and neither did my brother, now we both have one." Lily closed her locker and put her lock back on. "So have you started to pick out names?"

"I only found out today. The only decision that's been made is that we are going to have to get a house."

"You don't want to raise you little bundle of joy in the trailer?"

"Now who look who's not being funny?" Addison said as they headed back out into the gym.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

"You bet," Lily said grinning ear to ear. "I'll see you later Addison." Lily headed out with Zack 's arm around her. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know; broken this, cut this, parents panicking because their kid ate play-doh," Zack laughed. "How was your day?"

"Mike's girlfriend's appendix burst."

"Is she okay?" Zack asked as he started the car.

"Yeah. I don't know the technical stuff but she'll be fine. Mike is going to stay with her tonight."

"Is that your way of saying that your house is empty?"

"I'm very subtle," Lily said smiling. The rest of the ride was silent as was the walk into the apartment. Lily closed and looked the door. "Zack you look uncomfortable."

"You are my buddy's little sister," Zack said looking at the floor.

Lily giggled and kissed Zack playfully kicking him onto the couch. "Don't be such a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken," Zack replied in between a kiss. "But Mike is a big guy and I've seen him box. He is a big scary guy and I never want to be on the receiving end of his anger."

"And you never will." Lily continued kissing him until he pulled away. "And it was going so well."

"Your eighteen."

"Zack," Lily rolled her eyes and pulled him off the couch down the hall to her room. "If you're not going take advantage of me then I'm going to take advantage you."

Zack smiled as Lily pushed him onto the bed. He had never seen Lily like this before and decided it was time to roll with the punches. "Alright I'm going to shut up." Zack continued kissing Lily as she unbuttoned his pants. He couldn't believe what was going on nor did he think he could stop it he wanted. Zack rolled over so that Lily was on the bottom. "You are a pistol," he said as he felt Lily slide her pants off from under him.

"Just try and stop…" Lily stopped and closed her eyes.

"What? Lily what's going on?" Zack looked down as the passion fizzled out of her face. Zack didn't get a response, Lily push her hands onto Zack's chest in an attempt to get him off. It wasn't until her breathing increased that Zack spoke again, "Lillian you're having a panic attack." Zack tried to get near Lily as she freaked out but as he got closer she shirked away. "Lily calm down," Zack said switching into doctor mode. He pulled his boxer shorts on carefully stroked Lily's hair slowly relaxing her down. "That's it deep breathes, good girl. Well I have to say Lil I didn't know I had such a presence over you."

"It's not you," Lily said bringing herself under control.

"What's wrong?"

"My heart is racing," Lily admitted allowing Zack in bed beside her. "Don't freak out. This is becoming pretty regular for me."

"I'm a doctor Lil. It's going to take a little more than that to scare me away." Zack paused and placed his head on Lily's chest. "Yup, it's drumming away in there. I guess this means I'm not getting lucky tonight."

"No," Lily groaned sitting up. She grabbed a pair of track pants off the floor and put them on. "Sorry I…" Lily got light headed and stumbled slightly.

"Whoa girlie, lets get you back into bed." Zack led Lily back into her bed laying her down beside her. "Let's just wait this out, okay. Why don't we watch some TV?" Lily smiled and nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mike walked unlocked the door to the apartment. He was just stopping in the change his clothes but got more then he bargained for when he saw his sister sitting on the couch with Zack who was in nothing but his boxers. "What the…"

"Mike!" Zack carefully moved a sleeping Lily aside. "Listen man I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Find out what? Find out that you're banging my little sister!"

"Listen Mike we here making out and she had an episode and we just ended up watching TV all night." Zack pause as he watched the vein in his neck disappear.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. Her pulse slowed down about an hour ago. She fell asleep shortly after, I've been checking her pulse every fifteen minutes. Listen Mike this is pretty new, we were going to tell you. You've got to believe me."

Mike laughed as he watched his friend freak out. He wasn't too surprised; he had seen Zack sneaking looks at Lily from time to time, also Vanna had tipped him off. "Zack it's alright. I've got to grab some things and I'm glad there is someone here to look out for her."

"You sure?"

"Ya." Mike nodded looking at his freaked out friend.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Derek sat on the bed in the back of the trailer with a newspaper spread over the bed. "There is a nice place on Maple."

"You call that nice?" Addison said looking at the picture in the advertisement. "Oh right, I forgot that you bought this," Addison swung her arm around their current home.

"Well so far you've rejected every house in this paper," Derek said tossing it aside. "I have an idea."

"Oh…I'm a little afraid."

"Let's build."

"Build? Where?" Addison asked.

"Here."

"Here?"

"Well we own the land. It's beautiful. I can fish. We can keep the trailer for storage." Derek rationalized. "What do you think?"

"You're not allowed to do any of the construction yourself," Addison ordered. "I want professionals and it has to be built before the baby comes."


End file.
